


Redemption

by Gunmetal



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal/pseuds/Gunmetal
Summary: A revenge plan gone wrong leads to unexpected results and will leave the Autobots with a difficult choice that will either benifit or dam them all.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was not going well; Blitzwing and Lugnut were arguing over whose fault it was why they lost the Allspark fragment to the Autobots. Megatron was sitting in his throne, helm in one of his servos and getting very annoyed at his two lieutenants.

“Blitzwing, Lugnut; quit squabbling and get back out there and find me a fragment before I send you to Primus in pieces” shouted the Decepticon lord flashing his optics dangerously!

“At once my lord, I shall not fail you again oh glorious one” Lugnut said as he bowed before his leader.

“ **I will crush the enemy and** /paint the ground with their pretty colors hahaha/ cackled Blitzwing hothead and random.

Megatron just shook his helm as his glitched soldiers left and he realized he could finally get some rest. Resting his helm on his servo the tyrant fell into recharge. 

Meanwhile at the Autobot base Optimus was relaxing on the couch reading a datapad he brought with him from Cybertron all those years ago. He was interrupted by Bumblebee returning from patrol with Sari. “Hey boss bot I was wondering if Sari and I could play Ninja Gladiator?”

“Was there anything to report and only if you allow Ratchet to give you a systems check.”

“Ah, come on boss bot I don’t need one and there is nothing to report other than the cons have been awfully quite lately.”

Optimus knew Bumblebee was correct in the matter of the Decepticons and that they have been quite and if one thing he learned from Kup at the academy it was never a good thing when your enemies were quite for so long. He also knew that the youngest member of his team never really like getting a systems check. “Go on Bumblebee, you know Ratchet will come after you if you don’t. “

“You’re correct on that part Prime.” The medic went over and picked up Bumblebee and took the squirming minibot with him. Sari giggled at her friend’s behavior and realized it finally matched his age.

The rest of the afternoon went by too fast for the Autobots and right before they went to recharge the alarm on the consol went off. “We have an Allspark fragment on the move” stated Prowl.

“Right, Autobots transform and roll out” called Prime and the team headed off into the night. The signal led them to an abandoned warehouse. The Autobots transformed and looked around. Optimus activated his headlights and searched for the fragment; before he could finish sweeping this area, the glass roof shattered. Starscream landed in the middle of the warehouse and saw the pathetic weaklings of his enemies.

“Ah well hello Autobots, come here to steal my Allspark fragment or are you going to hand it over quietly?”

“We will never give the fragment to you” shouted Bumblebee who came around the corner with the fragment in hand.

Starscream smirked before he launched himself at the minibot and the fragment went flying. The decepticon grabbed the Allspark piece and took off. “Thanks for the gift Autobrats and let me know when you find another one.” The harrier jet was gone beyond their sight when the rest of the team joined Bumblebee and Optimus. The young prime ordered everyone back to base.

Ratchet was busy repairing Bumblebee and Optimus in the medbay after their fight with Starscream and losing the Allspark fragment. With one in decepticon hands meant all out chaos for the city and it made the Autobots uneasy in this fact.

Meanwhile back in the mine base; Blitzwing and Lugnut were getting a verbal beating from Megatron for losing the fragment and it looked like he was only barely containing his anger. “Both of you get out of my sight before I change my mind and rearrange your motherboard into mindless drones!” The warlord slumped back in his throne, helm throbbing with the incompetence of his soldiers. He fell into recharge and didn’t hear at first the light footsteps of a bot he knew very well.        

  Starscream crept slowly and silently through the base towards the throne room, his plan going good so far. He saw the other two bolt brains and rendered them unconscious with some chemicals he had on him. “Perfect. Dundertron is right where I want him and this couldn’t fail.” His whispering woke the tyrant and barley had time to dodge the blast from the fusion cannon.

“Starscream, have you finally come to face your doom like a mech with some bearings.” The warlord drew his swords and charged. The former second in command dodged the barrage of twin blades and their owner. Megatron did not see Starscream pull out an Allspark fragment and it made him freeze when he saw it. “Give me the Allspark shard and I might let you live to see another day” growled the tyrant.

Starscream thought about it and he knew his enemy was failing for it. “All right here, it’s yours.” The former tossed the fragment to the warlord and smirked. Megatron caught it and when he did, it started to glow a bright blue.

“What in the name of the…ARGHHH” screamed Megatron! Starscream covered his optics and when the light died down he saw the swords and cannon on the ground. He had finally done it; he had vanquished the mighty Megatron. Then he heard a small noise that sounded way too far off for his plan. Starscream looked down and saw a sparkling; one that looked like Megatron.

“Oh come on, why Primus why” asked Starscream? The former second in command picked up the tiny mechling very roughly the tiny warlord kicked his little peds trying to get free. He walked out to the ledge Megatron used to use that overlooked Detroit and below was a fast moving river from all the recent precipitation. “Well looks like I’ll finally get rid of you once and for all.” He dropped the little grey sparkling into the river and walked away.

The fast moving current carried the little one downstream until he finally reached calmer waters. The little mechling crawled onto the shore and sat down in the cold soaking wet. He started crying in fear, wide red optics darting towards every little sound. He finally crawled to a small cave like crevice not far from the river and curled up into a ball a fell into recharge cold, wet and alone.

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything I could add to make this story any better, please let me know as this is my first story of this kind.

The sun rose over the horizon and into the small cave Megatron found himself in and it made him feel scared all over again. The wind picked up and blew the cold northern arctic air towards him, making him curl up into a tighter ball and started whimpering again.

Back in Detroit, the Autobots were beginning to rouse from recharge on the cool October day. Sari had told them yesterday that Halloween was only a few days away and that she was going to throw them a party. Optimus still didn’t understand all of the Earth’s customs and he was confused as ever at the mention of a party.

It had been only a day since they lost the fragment to Starscream and so far no demands have been made for their surrender. It had also been raining the past few days and the bots heard of the local officials have already made a few water rescues from the local creeks and rivers. Luckily no fatalities have been reported.

It made the young commander’s spark happy knowing no humans have perished in these events when they could’ve helped. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the others calling for him. The red and blue mech walked over to the large TV in the rec room and heard the news cast talking about an unknown containment in a local creek in the woods just outside of the city.

“Autobots, we need to investigate. If the authorities don’t know what this is then it maybe something we can identify. Transform and roll out.” As they were driving, Optimus thought about what numerous possibilities the unknown containment could be and he knew that the decepticons could be, more than likely, behind this. Their hatred for all lesser life forms knew no bounds, especially for Megatron.

They arrived at the scene and saw humans in hazmat suits, taking samples of a dark liquid mixed with something pink. Ratchet scanned the mixture and came to a startling conclusion. “You humans need to back away immediately; this substance his extremely hazardous to you and your health.”

One human responded, “What is it then, if you think you know?”

“This is an acid that can eat through just about anything and will destroy those protective suits you wear; just leave the samples you have and leave the area while we clean this mess up.”

The workers knew not to argue with a giant metal alien and packed up their belongings and left the work to them. “Ratchet, why did you lie to them” asked Optimus?

“Because Prime, they don’t need to know what makes us tick. This energon is still fresh and that means whoever it belongs to is nearby and in need of medical attention.”

The bots knew not to argue with Ratchet, he was cranky enough as it is. “Do you think its Bot or Con” asked Bumblebee?

“When it comes to matters like this kid, it doesn’t matter. We are all the same when it comes to our life forces; even the Decepticons.”

_Earlier, a little gunmetal grey sparkling uncurled from his ball and remained quite as he heard voices coming from outside. He crawled out from his cave and walked towards the sounds. Just down a hill he saw funny looking creatures wearing suits and walking on the wet thing he crawled out of yesterday. Then bigger things came and scared the funny things away; they scared him too and he started to cry._

Little did the bots know they brought a stowaway and Bumblebee looked ashamed from bringing Sari along for the ride; “I’m sorry, I just wanted to help in any way I could and possibly find some clues as to where my dad is” she explained.

Optimus just looked at her and sighed “I accept your apology, but next time, please just ask us ok?”

“Ok.”

Before anyone else answered, Sari heard a faint cry that sounded like a baby. Optimus noticed this and looked towards where Sari was looking at a small hill. “Do you guys hear that, it sounds like a baby?”

“I don’t hear anything and neither do I” replied Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

“Sari you stay here and let us check it out; if it’s an injured Cybertronian, especially a decepticon, they will be dangerous and we don’t want you to get hurt, understand?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice” she replied as she hid in the bushes.

The bots walked towards the hill and the little sparkling backed away from the edge. He ran back towards his cave and remained as quiet and still as he could. Luckily for him the mean things didn’t walk up the hill and only looked at the base and didn’t find anything. “It was just the wind Sari, nothing more” stated Optimus.

“Let’s go home then so I can get a stasis nap” said Ratchet. The bots left, but Sari stayed behind after begging her friends to turn around and go back. She knew it was something more than the wind that made the noise she heard earlier.

It was night fall before the little grey sparkling emerged from his cave again and he was hungry. He approached the edge of the hill and saw two of the mean things again and a funny creature. Why were they still here and not leave with the others? With the ground wet, and his weight the ledge where he was gave out and he tumbled down the hill into the mud and felt something in his leg snap. He cried in pain and attracted the attention of the strange beings.

“It came from over here” shouted Sari. Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran to her voice and when she moved the brush out of the way she and the two bots saw something they didn’t expect. “What is it asked Sari?”

“It’s a sparkling” replied Bulkhead.

“A sparkling, here on Earth” asked Bumblebee?

Sari was still confused, and the little thing looked at her not with fear but with curiosity but when it tried to move, it cried and held its leg. “Bulkhead, can you carry him back to base, I think Ratchet needs to look at him, he’s hurt.”

The big green mech transformed and when Bumblebee tried to pick him up he shied away from the yellow servo. The little human girl approached him and the little mech was about her height and Sari then tried coaxing him to follow her and surprising both mechs, the grey mechling followed her.

Once he was inside Bulkhead and the door was shut he started to cry and scream. “He sure is loud”. Sari and Bumblebee heard him from outside the vehicle and Sari started to feel bad for him.

“Bulkhead, can I ride with you since he seemed okay with me around?”

“Sure, Sari if you think it will help.”

Megatron saw the door open and the little funny creature climb in. She sat down in the seat next to him and his little servo reached out to touch her. Sari was startled when she felt something touch her hand and looked to see the little black servo on her own. “Well you are certainly curious”.

She also realized that she never heard him speak yet and she thought that he was injured more than she knew. The little one also looked like someone he met before but she couldn’t put her finger on it, she would have to wait until they got back to base before they found out who he was. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was surprisingly a quite drive back to base and the little sparkling, as her friend put it, hadn’t made a sound other than a few whimpers when his leg was touched or jostled. Sari knew he looked familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it and something kept telling her this was dangerous. If the little one was left alone and they took him, someone must care about him deeply and come looking for him.

When the trio and sparkling arrived back at the base Optimus had the worried forwards slash torqued off look. “Where in the name of Primus have you three been for the past two hours?”

Torqued off would be the better term in this situation; “Prime we thought we heard something earlier and had to investigate.”

With a sigh the young prime responded “Okay then what did you find”? He hoped that they had a good explanation to this but with their track record he didn’t think so. Oh Primus, give him the strength to listen to this poor excuse.

“Well it is not going to be easy to explain this but what we found is going to be a shock in its own right” Bumblebee stated. However, before he could explain further a little sound came from inside Bulkhead and it made Optimus curious on what it could be.

“Bulkhead why haven’t you transformed yet” asked Prowl?

“Funny thing about that is…” the little sound came from the green mech again and it caught Ratchet’s attention.

“Bulkhead, transform right now and show us what you are hiding” Optimus ordered. The armored truck opened his door and let Sari out and when the green mech transformed he held in his hands a little sparkling. Every bot in the room froze; Optimus just stared, Ratchet looked baffled beyond belief and Prowl looked stunned.

When Optimus snapped out of it he approached the little grey mechling and held out his servo to him. The little one back away from him and it made Optimus sad. When he was on Cybertron many stellar cycles ago, he would visit the sparkling centers and helped were he could as volunteer work and he had no problem then, but now he didn’t know what to do.

Lost in thought, he suddenly felt something poking his hand and looked up. A small black servo touched his with the same shyness as he saw a human child touching a live animal for the first time. When he moved his blue servo the black one moved back and with it the little one’s body fell from Bulkhead’s servo and towards the ground.

The small grey body was caught by red and blue arms and he started to cry. Optimus held him close to his chest and doing so jolted his leg making the still unknown to them Megatron cry in pain. Ratchet was over there faster than his frame should allow and scanned the sparkling. “He has severe internal injury to his right stabilizer and ankle joint. Also his energon levels are reaching the critical point. I’m surprised he has lasted this long and not gone into stasis.” When the medic tried to remove him from Optimus’s arms, the small grey for wouldn’t let go and only sobbed harder.  

Optimus followed the medic into the medbay with the sparkling still in his arms and when tried to set him down on the berth, it was the little ones hands were magnets. Ratchet was watching the whole time and thought about something that always made his young patients from long ago comply with his orders. He pulled a jar off the shelf and took a cobalt covered rust stick.

The mechling evidently heard him but couldn’t see him due to the fact that his optics was still tightly closed out of fear. The rest of the team were standing at the door and Ratchet turned to the trio of trouble makers, “Sari did he ever have his optics open when you first found him” he asked putting the rust stick back in the jar?

“Well they were covered in mud and he closed them when we tried to wipe them off. I couldn’t tell what color they were if that’s what you’re asking?”

The medic knew this because as she was telling him the sparkling started to rub his still muddy face. The thick brownish mixture with leaves and twigs also present was smeared all over him. “Well before we can do anything we have to give this little one a bath; Prime, you can use the wash basin over there.”

Optimus carried the little grey body to the basin and turned on the warm water. He set the mechling in it and immediately the grey sparkling began to squirm. Water was getting everywhere and so was the mud mix. As the filth came away red highlights and black parts started to show through and when he moved him to the side to clean his face; the young prime felt his spark freeze.

Ratchet went over to see what had made his friend stand ram rod straight and the sight before him made Ratchet freeze. The sparklings face was white with black paint on his checks and chin. What really frightened everyone was when his optics was cleaned off and they opened to revealed ruby red.

“Guys, what’s going… is that who I think it is” asked Bulkhead?

“I think so” replied Bumblebee.

Sari approached the table where he was sitting and said the one name that everybot in the room feared and hoped the sparkling wouldn’t respond; “Megatron”? The little grey sparkling turned towards here and made a clicking noise out of recognition at the mention of his name.

He yelped when Bulkhead stormed up to the table with his wrecking ball out, “Time to finish you for good.”

The green mech was stopped by Ratchet who looked the earth term pissed off. “Bulkhead, I don’t know where you got this idea in your processor, but you will not harm my patients even if it is Megatron. Do I make myself explicitly clear?”

“Yes docbot.”

“Now then let’s get him some medical attention then go from there.” Ratchet spent the next four earth hours fixing the sparkling’s leg and other internal injuries and gave him repair nanite boosters to help heal all the damage that he couldn’t fix with his tools at hand.

“How is he?”

“He’s fine Optimus, just needs to rest for awhile.”

“Thanks Ratchet. What are we going to do now that we have the lord of the decepticons as a sparkling in our base?”

“It beats me but one thing is for sure, we get to see if the great slagmaker was always stubborn and angry even as a sparkling.”

“Very funny, Ratchet.”

The team went in and saw the sparkling sitting on the table with one leg pulled up towards his chest and the other laying flat within a brace to let the welding set. When the bright and big red optics looked at them he squeaked in fright and tried to run away. But when he saw Ratchet he calmed down.

“Wow I didn’t know you could do that Ratchet?”

“Sparklings can sense more than an adult can and are more prone to reacting to danger before an average adult Cybertronian can.” The medic knew why they were confused because of who was sitting on the table in front of them. “Also they can sense whether or not to trust someone.”

“Is that why he seems calm around you” asked Bumblebee?

“Yes, medics give off a unique spark frequency that sparkling can read. Mainly linking back to the trust issue I mentioned earlier.” Ratchet took some scans of the little ones leg and deemed the welds strong enough to hold on their own. It was getting late and when the Autobots heard a tired sigh they saw the sparkling curl up and close his optics.

“You know he looks kind of cute” said Sari.

“He kind of dose and a lot less frightening” added Bumblebee.

“I’ll let him recharge with me Ratchet. One night won’t hurt anything.”

“Alright Optimus, but if anything happens you comm me immediately” warned Ratchet.

The young prime picked up the sparkling and walked towards his quarters and keyed in the code to unlock the door. The berth wouldn’t be big enough for him and the little one so he made a small box big enough for him and placed a couple of thermal blankets in it.

It was late into the night before Megatron stirred and sat up in the small box. He whimpered at the strange sights and sounds of the new room. He pulled his legs towards his chest and laid his head on his knees. He then looked over at the strange form on the berth.

Feeling a pull in his spark he climbed out of the box and carefully walked over towards the berth. He pulled himself up onto to the soft surface and onto the chest plates of the red and blue mech that he felt safe around beside the funny thing and the one that smelled funny. Content with himself, he fell into a peaceful recharge after a very scary day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Blitzwing Personalities  
> Regular Text is Icy  
> Bold is Hothead  
> /Text/ is Random
> 
> I hope you guys like this and please be nice. My first fic of this kind.


End file.
